ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullmark King Godzilla
Bullmark King Godzilla is a Bullmark Beast version of Godzilla, and a good friend of Divine Bullmark Detton God. Subtitle: Bullmark Beast King Appearence Bullmark King Godzilla resembles Burning Godzilla, but his skin is oddly light purple and he looks somewhat chibi-er. History Backstory Bullmark King Godzilla was the King of the Bullmark Beasts. He was a fair and just King, friendly and kind to his people, making sure they would never go hungry with every citizen getting their fair share of fried Ebirah. Divine Bullmark Detton God, a God among Bullmark Beasts, even befriended this noble King. But alas, he could not protect his people forever. The devious being aptly named Malicious Bullmark Eleking, initiated and event known as the Bullmark Crisis, in which he activated a Super-Dimensional Bullmark Bomb, destroying the kingdom of the Bullmark Beasts and killing thousands of their kind, banishing the poor souls to the Bullmark Graveyard. In his failure to defend the kingdom he held so dear, Bullmark King Godzilla secluded himself in exile, vowing one day to avenge his people by killing Malicious Bullmark Eleking. He has not been seen for many years, but some say the King will rise again. He will not rest until his people are avenged. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Bullmark King Godzilla will probably be in a UBA roleplay at some point. Abilities * Multi Spiral Ray. BKG can fire a powerful blast of orange, red, and purple energy from his mouth. * Tail Beam. He can fire a purple beam from his tail. * Back Beams. He can fire orange beams from his back * Red Spiral Nuclear Pulse. An enhanced Nuclear Pulse that is as destructive as the most powerful nuclear bomb Earth currently has. * Adept Swimmer * Self-Destruction. Due to constantly being in a Burning Godzilla-esc state, Bullmark King Godzilla can explode himself at will as a last resort attack which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. * Regenration. Bullmark King Godzilla has incredibly regenerative abilities which surpass all canon Godzilla incarnations. * Eye Beams. Like the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla, this Godzilla can fire red beams from his eyes. * Flight. Bullmark King Godzilla can use his beam to propel himself through the air. * Intelligence. Bullmark King Godzilla is rather intelligent for a Kaiju, and his intelligence is close to that of a human and about on par with Bullmark Eleking. * Strength. Bullmark King Godzilla is incredibly physically strong. * Limited Telepathy. Bullmark King Godzilla possesses limited telepathic abilities which can be used to sense threats to locate allies. * Tail Slide. Caring as much for the laws of physics as any other Godzilla, Bullmark King Godzilla can slide on his tail despite how little it makes sense for him to be able to do this. He simply does not care. * Bullmark King Godzilla can survive in space. * Wings. Bullmark King Godzilla is able to sprout a pair of wings which are physically similar to King Ghidorah's. He can use them to fly. With the wings, he looks similar to God Godzilla. Trivia * This was originally another Bullmark page GLOMB spammed onto the wiki, however it was reworked into the actually decent page you see before you following his excommunication from UBA. * Yes he is OP on purpose. Originally he simply had "the abilities of every Godzilla incarnation", but this was expanded upon. Category:Bullmark Beast Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Emgaltan Category:Cdrzillafanon's content